Only Human
by Artofskating
Summary: Tears fell down the girl's face. She held a knife, in the kitchen of her boyfriend's house. A note was in her hand. Thinking back, she recalled the events of that day. Side story to The Thoughtful Turnabout.


Tears fell down the girl's face. She held a knife, in the kitchen of her boyfriend's house. A note was in her hand. Thinking back, she recalled the events of that day.

* * *

"Look at the little bitch!" One boy taunted.

"No wonder she got an idiot. She's so ugly, no one would dare date her." Another girl said.

The girl being bullied wiped tears off her face.

"Guys, please…" But they ignored her.

"Hell, you should go back to 4th grade.. You'd fit perfectly." A different girl taunted her height.

"Renee, please.." The girl begged one of the girls.

"Skie. You are the ugliest girl I have ever met. I only used you to get to your money. Renee said, an evil smirk on her face. Skie looked shocked.

(Of all the times for Flare to not appear, why NOW!?) Skie thought to herself. More tears fell down her face.

"Aww, look at the little crybaby." The boy suddenly punched Skie.

"Beat the shit out of her!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chant went through the air.

Suddenly, Skie seemed more alert.

(Flare time, bitches!) Flare thought to herself.

She punched the boy right in the face. The chant continued.

Suddenly, one of the other boys got into the fight. Flare was at her wits end.

(It's either let down the guard hiding my scars, or lose this fight.) She knew exactly what choice to make. As she felt the guard be let down, She kicked the other boy where it counts. As he fell to the ground, she kept punching the other boy.

"Fight! Fight! Figh…." The crowd fell silent as everyone noticed her scars. She kept punching the boy, oblivious to the silence. The boy looked to punch her face, but stopped as soon as her saw the obvious scar covering her right eye and forehead. Looking at her, he saw bruises and scars dotting her arms. He quickly started backing away as Flare made her shield reappear. She then calmed down and became Skie again. She saw all the bruises she had made on the boy… It reminded her of what crimes Phillip had done.

(I'm no better than him…) Skie thought, obviously shocked. She quickly backed up and ran home.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Phillip demanded.

"School. Where else?" Skie retorted.

"The ice rink. Franziska's house. Your boyfriend's house." He countered. That reminded Skie, that she had to visit him later.

"You have a new bruise on your face." He said.

(Dammit, how does he notice those things? I hide them.)

"I got in a fight." Skie shrugged. Phillip hit her in the jaw. As Skie held her jaw, he said,

"What did I tell you about that?" he demanded.

"Hey, I didn't start it! And I beat the shit out of the other kid."

Phillip growled. This was how the 16 year old was used to seeing her adopted father- not with the mask he wore when there were guests, but this abusive side. He suddenly grabbed her arm and twisted it. She heard a crack, and felt the pain of a bone being broken. Exactly how she felt. Phillip then grabbed a bottle of beer and left. Skie immediately used her powers to heal her arm, leaving nothing but a scar where the bone had penetrated her skin. She climbed out the window and ran to Yumi's house.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Skie." He said quietly, holding her tight as she told him about what had happened.

"I..just don't know if I can live anymore." She whispered through her tears.

"Skie. I couldn't live without you. Don't kill yourself. Please." Looking at those butterscotch eyes, she felt guiltier than ever for saying the lie that escaped her lips.

"Okay."

* * *

Now, Yumi was asleep. She had the note in one hand, and the knife in the other. Breathing in, she put the knife on her wrist.

Breath out, and she slit her wrist.

* * *

Yumihiko woke up to the sound of metal clanging on the ground. He immediately noticed that Skie was gone.

"Please tell me she didn't.." But he knew the answer. As he went downstairs, he smelled something metallic and salty.. Blood. He saw his beloved, her red hair streaming out on the floor, blood coming from a wound on her wrist. After he called the police and Franziska, he noticed the note.

* * *

Dear Yumi,

I'm so sorry. But I'm only human.

Love, Skie Hazel Debaskit.


End file.
